This invention relates generally to composite structures, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assembling gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engine assemblies typically include an engine casing that extends circumferentially around the turbine engine. At least some known engine casings are fabricated from segmented sections that are coupled together generally axially via flanges extending from the adjoining sections of the casing. Specifically adjacent flanges are coupled together via fasteners which are inserted through parallel flanges extending substantially perpendicularly outward from the casing section. During operation of the engine, vibrational loading induced from the engine to the casing may induce vibrational stresses and loading to the flanges. Over time, continued exposure to the vibrational loading may cause the fasteners to loosen, a condition known as fastener pull out, and/or may lead to premature failure of the flanges.
To facilitate preventing fastener pull out, at least some known engine casings use load-spreaders to facilitate dispersing the vibrational loading across an increased surface area of the flanges. However, known load-spreaders are generally aligned entirely parallel to the flanges and their respective mating surfaces. As a result, over time when exposed to compression loading, such flanges may still slip between the load-spreader and the mating surface, resulting in fastener pull out.